riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Hanks Rottor/Smoczy Heros
Rozdział I Szkoła Jestem Hanks. To co przeżyłem w ostatnich dniach, przewyższyło najśmielsze moje oczekiwania. Zaczęło się na na lekcji wychowawczej. Siedziałem w ostatniej ławce (jak zwykle), a nauczycielka Pani Velasco ,jak zwykle marudziła ,że jesteśmy najgorszą klasą. Nos miała podłużny, ręce jak u wiewiórki i zgarbiona. Patrzyła na nas dziwnie, ale i tak bardziej niż zwykle gdyż ma jedno oko szklane. Jeszcze przechodzą mi dreszcze po całym ciele, że to samo oko potoczyło się po całej klasie. Głównie patrzyła się na mnie. Byłem ciekawy, co po jej głowie chodzi. Jej już pomarszczona twarz się jeszcze bardziej zmarszczyła. Nagle ktoś rzucił we mnie kulką z papieru. Nauczycielka nic nie zauważyła. nagle wydarła się na całą klasę. -Po lekcji posprzątasz klasę. -Ale to nie ja rzuciłem kartką. -Mnie to mało obchodzi. Chciałem skopać tą osobe, ale miał dwa metry i chodził na boks. Nie zdał kilka razy i myśli że jest lepszy od każdego. Gdy skończyła się lekcja chciałem ukradkiem wyjść. Ale; -Nie tak szybko, to drugie oko mam sprawne.-powiedziała. -Kurde bele -Co powiesz? -Ale co? -Dyslektyk, ADHD, kiepskie ocen, sierota. -Przepraszam czy pani mnie poniża. -Warto znać prawdę przed śmiercią. -Zaraz przed czym?- zacząłem się oddalać. -Przed czym słyszałeś.-zaczęła się przemieniać w Erynie. Tak to stworzenie z mitologii greckiej -A po co będzie potrzebna pani, moja śmierć. -Jestem głodna. -A ja nie strawny.- skoczyła na mnie.Zdążyłem zrobić unik w bok. -RAAAH -Przykro mi, ale Pani nie jest w moim typie. Nagle okno wybuchło. Wyskoczyła z dymu para. Chłopak o ciemnych włosach i dziewczyna w blond. Gdy się przyjrzałem miała biały kosmyk we włosach. Byli Ubrani w Dżinsy i pomarańczowe koszulki. -Percy! Zajmij się Erynią.-powiedziała blondynka- Ja zajmę się pół-bogiem. -Jasne, Annabeth.-odparł Percy. wyjął długopis i nacisnął zatyczkę. Pojawił się miecz obosieczny ze spiżu. Podeszła do mnie Annabeth. -Choć. -Co tu się dzieje. To ukryta kamera czy co? -Uwierz mi że sama bym tego chciała.-Miała szare oczy jak stal. Po wyglądzie i rysach stwierdziłem że ma 19 lat. Była szczupła i wysoka. Na jej rękach była lekka opalenizna. Włosy były rozpuszczone ale w nieładzie. Spojrzałem się na Erynie. Ale Percy wbił w nią miecz. -Mogę wziąć oko?-zapytał -Nie ma mowy.-odparła Annabeth.-Będzie miała nasz ślad. -Jak masz na imię?-Zapytał Percy -Hanks, Hanks Rottor. -Pójdziesz za nami. -Za ludźmi, którzy mnie uratowali. Jasne. Wyszliśmy zza okna tam czekał na nas rydwan zaprzężony w dwa białe pegazy. Annabeth wzięła wodzy (to co trzyma i kieruje się koniem). Stanęliśmy koło niej. Spojrzałem na Percego. Miał oczy koloru morskiego. Był wysoki i umięśniony. Włosy miał w artystycznym nieładzie. Określałem go też na 19 lat. Miał jeszcze wyjęty miecz. Na ostrzu było napisane ,,Anaklysmos". -Czy nie miał go Herakles? -O Orkan chodzi. Tak należał do Heraklesa. -A o co chodzi z Pół-bogami. -Hanks.-zaczepiła mnie spokojnie Annabeth.-Kojarzysz Mitologie Grecką. Ci Bogowie byli kochliwi. Z tego rodzili się pół-bogowie lub inaczej dzieci półkrwi. Ci sami Bogowie żyją w tych czasach. Z tego powstaliśmy. -A w sensie my? -Ja, syn Posejdona.-wtrącił się Percy -I ja, córka Ateny. A ty jesteś też jednym z tych dzieci. Ale nie wiadomo od kogo. -Czyli jak są dzieci, to i są potwory -Szybko załapałeś.-pochwalił Percy.-Już się zbliżamy. -A gdzie? -Do Obozu Herosów. Miejsce, gdzie jesteśmy bezpieczni. Rozdział II Obóz Herosów Gdy lądowaliśmy, przyjrzałem się okolicy. Na zachodzie było wzgórze z ,którego wyrastała sosna. Pod wzgórzem był duży niebieski dom. Przednim wiła się z jeziora, rzeka, oddzielała jedną część obozu od drugiej. Trzymając się pierwszej strony, dalej na wschód było boisko do gry w siatkówkę. Tam zobaczyłem ludzi grających w siatkę. Dalej był bez dachu budynek. Jak dobrze widziałem było tam koło garncarskie i sztaluga. Potem był teatr. Przypominał ten Teatr Dionizosa w Atenach. Nie uwierzyłem własnym oczom, widziałem ścianę wspinaczkową z, której płynęła lawa. Po drugiej stronie rzeki była zbrojownia, a za nią kuźnia. Po prawej znajdowała się stajnia. Za nią znajdowało się pole truskawek. Niedaleko znajdował się las przez który przepływał strumień. Przy źródle było 20 domków. Za nimi była arena. Zaś w stronę zatoki był Pawilon, a na południe jakby łazienka. -Ładnie tu.-odparłem -Na razie będziesz tu mieszkać.-dodał Percy -I tak nikt mną się nie interesuje. Wylądowaliśmy, wszyscy się interesowali. Aż przybył centaur. -Chejron! -Witajcie. To pewno nasz nowy uczestnik.-powiedział centaur.-Jak masz na imię? -Jestem Hanks Rottor. -A ja Cherjon. Mógł byś zemną przejść do tego wielkiego, niebieskiego domu. -Jasne.-Usiądź na moich plecach.-Za minute byliśmy na miejscu. Na ganku był niechudy mężczyzna. Gdy się spojrzał na mnie, przeszły mnie ciarki. Jego oczy jednocześnie fioletowe patrzył na mnie z nienawiścią. Włosy na głowie i brodzie miał czarne. ubrany był w centkowaną koszule hawajską i szorty. Czuć było od niego winem. W rękach miał karty i dietetyczną cole. -Usiądź.-w jego uśmiechu była nutka ironii. Ale i tak usiadłem. Przyjrzałem się centaurowi. Część konia była białej maści. Patrząc się na ludzką część, patrzyłem się na starszego człowieka. Włosy i brodę miał brązowe, jak moje. Tęczówkę miał czarną. Ubrany był w marynarkę, od której było czuć mocną kawę. -Czy to jakaś ukryta kamera?-zapytałem -Szczerze, wolałby, gdyż mnie tu już by dawno nie było. -Mam na imię Hanks Rottor. -Witam cię Hanks Robot.-byłem zaskoczony.-Zwą mnie Panem D. -Dionizos.-odparłem -Skąd wiesz?-zapytał Chejron -Kolor oczu jest fioletowy. Dzieci rysują owoce winogron na fioletowo. Poza tym czuć słaby aromat wina Bodegas Artadi El Pison z rocznika 2000-wytrzeszczyli oczy. -Piłeś kiedyś.-zapytał Dionizos -Nie. Ale wąchałem. -A umiesz grać w remika. -Nie ale w makao, pokera, oczko, tysiąc. W sierocińcu trzeba sobie radzić. -A więc makao.-rozdałem po pięć kart. Chejron zmienił się w staruszka na wózku inwalidzkim. Gdy graliśmy pokazali mi list. -Nadawca dał nam koordynaty do ciebie. To był ten list. Przyniósł go gekon.-spojrzałem dokładnie na wiadomość. -Po charakterze pisma, można sugerować że to mężczyzna. Po staranności się śpieszył. Z tyłu jest brudny. Po zapachu sądzę że to olej samochodowy. A i makao. -Znalazłeś więcej niż inni. -Inni?-zapytałem -Domek nr.6 od Ateny. A tak w ogóle wiesz gdzie jesteś? -Po akcencie nadal w Ameryce. -Nowy Jork, Long Island.-odparł Dionizos -Trzeba cie oprowadzić po Obozie.-odparł Chejron.-Tam jest Drew Tanaka. Poproś ją żeby cię oprowadziła. -Dobrze. Po Makale. Gdy zszedłem z gangu. Popatrzyłem na dziewczynę. Była podobnie ubrana jak inni - Pomarańczowa koszulka z napisem Obóz Herosów z centaurem z łukiem, oraz Dżinsy. Podszedłem do niej. -Cześć, jestem Hanks Rottor.-poczułem od niej sosnę i gałkę muszkatołową. Miała rozwichrzone, brązowe włosy. Oczy były brązowe. -Cześć, ja Drew Tanaka-jej głos wydawał się być nieprzyjemny.-Każdy chce zemną porozmawiać. Z najpiękniejszym dzieckiem Afrodyty. -Przykro mi, ale nie mam czasu.-odeszła. Poszedłem zwiedzać na własną rękę. Poszedłem w stronę kuźni. Tam kuł miecz chłopak. -Cześć-pierwszy zagadał.-Jestem Harley. Syn Hefajstosa -Cześć, Hanks Rottor i jeszcze nie wiem.- zaśmiał się. Miał 9 lat. Zaskoczyło mnie gdyż miał białe włosy, a oczy miał czerwonego koloru. -Mię też nie chciano przydzielić. Ale jak przydzielili, wrzucili mnie do kuźni. Mogę ci wykuć co zechcesz. -Na razie, nie szukam jeszcze broni. Wiesz kto by mnie oprowadzić po obozie. -Spróbuj z Piper Mclean. Jest w stajniach pegazów. -Tu nawet jest córka Tristana Mclean. -A kto zabroni. -Co racja to racja. Gdy trafiłem do stajni pegazów, zobaczyłem dziewczynę. Miała włosy brązowej czekolady patrząc na oczy nie można było określić koloru (zmieniał się). We włosach miała wplecione piórko. Była chuda i wysoka. -Cześć-przywitałem się-Jestem Hanks -Piper. to pewno ciebie dzisiaj przywieźli Percy i Annabeth. -Prawda. Poprosił bym o opowiedzeniu o obozie, oraz oprowadzeniu. -To dosiądź pegaza.-gdy byliśmy na niebie czułem spokój. -Czy tam jest smok. -Tak, to Peleus. Chroni złote runo, które leczy sosnę Thalie.-odparła.-Ta sosna to była córka Zeusa. Zginęła zamieniając się w sosnę. Gdy odnaleźli złote runo, ona zmieniła się w człowieka, a sosna pozostała. To drzewo jest dla nas ochroną. -Szlachetne. Tam ten domek ze sztalugą, tam są zajęcia artystyczne.-opowiadała gdy lecieliśmy koło danego.- W teatrze są urządzane wieczory karaoke. Dzisiaj jest też. Widzisz te ściankę ona uczy wytrzymałości i wiary w innych. -Ok. -Spójrz na plaże. Tam co jakiś czas odpalają, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, fajerwerki. W pawilonie jemy kolacje.-skazała palcem.-Na arenie możesz poćwiczyć walkę w zwarciu. Postaraj się wylądować przy tych dwudziestu domkach. -Jasne. Wylądowanie stawało się już problemem. Przeszliśmy się do jednego z większych domków. Miał numer 1. Jego ściany były wykonane z marmuru, a z przodu były kolumny. -Czasami tu mieszka Thalia i jej brat Jason.-zarumieniła się. Widać że ich coś łączy.-Jest ciekawie, gdy przyjeżdżają tutaj Łowczynie Artemidy i Rzymianie. -A o co chodzi? -Jason jest synem Jupitera, czyli jest Rzymianinem. Zaś Thalia wstąpiła w szeregi łowczyń. -Czyli nie może mieć chłopaka. -Dokładnie. Następny jest Hery.-Wyglądała jak skrzynka pocztowa z marmuru.-Nikt tam nie mieszka. -Wieczna dziewica. -Yhy. Potem Posejdon, Demeter, Ares, Atena, Apollo, Artemida, Hefajstos, Afrodyta, Hermes, Dionizos.-pokazała wskazując palcem.-Od niedawna doszły domki Hadesa, Iris, Hypnosa, Nemezis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche i Hekate. Na razie będziesz mieszkać w 11 czyli u Hermesa. -Jest on Bogiem podróżnych. Czyż nie? -Właśnie dla tego. Odprowadzimy pegazy, a ty dostaniesz jeszcze broń. -Spoko. Dostałem spiżowy miecz obosieczny z pochwą oraz tarcze drewnianą. -To cześć. -Cześć, dzisiaj gramy w tropienie. Kto wytropi i zabije lepsze ,,zwierze" wygrywa. -Może spróbuje. Rozdział III Chydra Gdy szedłem w stronę domku nr.11 inni obozowicze patrzyli na mnie i pokazywali palcami. Trafiłem w końcu do domku Hermesa. Ci co byli w domku spojrzeli się na mnie. Jakby chcieli mnie okraść. Przyszli do mnie bliźniacy. Różnili się wzrostem. Obaj mieli łobuzerski uśmiech, kręcone, czarne włosy w nieładzie. Oczy zaś niebieskie. -Cześć jestem Travis-odparł niższy bliźniak. -Cześć, a Connor Hood. A obaj jesteśmy drużynowymi domku Hermesa. Jak masz na imię? -Hanks Rottor. Jeszcze nie wiem od kogo jestem. -Część ma właśnie z tym kłopot. -Słuchaj za dwie godziny są tropienia. -Ogarniam co w nich się robi. -Broń masz, może poćwiczysz na arenie. Percy powinien tam być. -Jasne. Zawędrowałem na arenę, tam rzeczywiście był syn Posejdona. Ćwiczył na kukle. -Może zamiast kukły poćwicz na mnie. -Przekonałeś mnie-odparł. Rzuciłem tarcze na ziemie i wstąpiłem do kręgu.-zaatakuj mnie. Potem czekaj na mój atak. Zrobiłem co chciał. -Teraz postaraj się dodać obronę z atakiem.-ciągle napierał. Zmuszał mnie tylko do obrony. Zauważyłem w jego ruchach błąd, nie bronił dołu. -Broń się lepiej!-krzyknąłem. Kopnąłem w kolano Percego. Wyskoczyłem z obrotem w bok wykopując Orkan Percego. Przyłożyłem miecz do jego szyi. -Nieźle. -Tu du.-zabrzmiał róg -Są tropienia, podchody. Jak chcesz. Chodźmy razem na polowanie. Pomoże nam też moja dziewczyna. Znasz ją, Annabeth. Trafiając na strumyk zobaczyliśmy Chejrona. Podeszła do nas Annabeth. -Cześć chłopcy.-pocałowała Percego -Pomoże nam Hanks. -Super. -Słuchajcie!-krzyknął Chejron.-Kto wytropi i zabije zwierze lepsze wygrywa. Nie liczymy Festusa. -Kogo? -Metalowy smok naszego kolegi. -Hefajstos? -Tak. Widzę od Apolla, Aresa, kilku o Hermesa. Tam paru jeszcze od Hefajstosa.-oznajmiła Annabeth. -Polowanie czas zacząć.-wszyscy poszli w stronę plaży. Percy i Annabeth też chcieli tam coś upolować. -Poczekajcie. Czemu tam wszyscy idą?-zapytałem. -Tam łatwiej o ,,zwierzynę"-odparł Pecy -Na logikę, jak łatwiej, to trudno wygrać. Po zatym jest tłoczno tak to. -Masz racje.-odparła Annabeth. Wchodząc do lasu poczułem kwas. -Czujecie to? -A co?-zapytał Percy -Jak by kwas.-nagle coś się wydarło i zaczęło biegać w naszą stronę.-Uciekać! Wróciliśmy na polane. Potwór, który nas gonił była Chydra. Miała Pięć głów, zielone łuski, oraz dwa ogony. Strzeliła kwasem na tarcze.Topiła się -I tak nie lubię tarcz.-spojrzałem na Percego i Annabeth. Chcieli się na nią rzucić, ale ich odrzuciła ogonami. Zaczęła inna głowa ziać ogniem, tworząc krąg. Zrozumiałem, Chydra zjawiła się tu po mnie. Głowa z uzębieniem bogatym, wzięła mój miecz i tak go rzuciła. Koniec ostrza przebiegł od lewej kości policzkowej, do lewego łuku brwiowego. Upadłem. -Salwa!- wrzasnął ktoś. Miałem do tej pory szczęście. Ani jedna strzała nie trafiła we mnie. Wstałem. Zobaczyłem że głowa owinięta kolcami zaczęła strzelać kolcami z głowy (też nie ogarniam jakim cudem). Środkowa głowa z dziwnym rogiem przybliżyła się do mnie. -Witaj Herosie.-byłem zaskoczony.-Nie rób takiej miny, bo ci tak zostanie na zawsze. To nie ja mówię w twoim języku. Ty rozumiesz mój. Nie długo powstanie mój Pan. Prawdziwy Władca Nieba i jego bracia. Władający wodą, słońca, -A co to? Piraci z Karaibów?-zażartowałem -Śmiech jest reakcją obronną.-zacząłem się cofać w stronę ognia. Stanąłem.Nabrałem powietrza do płuc. -Wiesz co?-zapytałem się patrząc na dziwny róg.-Coś ci strzeliło do głowy Zacząłem biec w jego stronę jego głowie. Wybijając się ręką na jego pysku, skoczyłem. W czsie lotu złapałem jego róg i przeciągnąłem w tył. Wylądowałem na grzbiecie. Wyrzucił mnie z kręgu uderzając ogonem. Wylądowałem koło Chejrona. Spojrzałem na rękę była zakrwawiona. -To nie róg.-zrozumiałem. Spoglądając na drugą stronę miałem dziwne kółko.- To ostrze. Nie miałem tego. -Co jest? -Trzeba wierzyć w siebie. -Tak. -Zatrzymaj ich. Proszę. -Stójcie.-Wszyscy się zatrzymali. Teraz zauważyłem że doszło kilku dziesięciu obozowiczów. Zrobiłem kilka kroków do przodu. Chydra wyszła z ognia. Środkowa głowa była cała w krwi. -Podać ci rękę?-zapytałem -Co?-zapytała. Wystawiłem rękę. Wszyscy się patrzyli na mnie.-Nie trzeba. -I tak podam.- Zmieniłem układ dłoni. Nagle ostrze w głowie Chydry wyskoczyło i trafiło jak Mjolnir Thora w moje ręce. Miecz był jedno ręczny i niebywale lekki. Głowica była zakończona kolcem. Na trzonie czarnej rękojeści był pozłacany pasek. Jelec przypominał smocze skrzydła. Na zbroczu była nałożona głowa smoka. Poza tą rękojeścią tylko ostrze było szare. Reszta zaś była złota. Moja ręka zaczęła drżeć. Czułem przepływającą moc w ręce. Wbiłem go w ziemie. Popatrzyłem na niebo. Nagle wystrzelił żółty promień, który zleciał na Chydre. Znikła i zamieniła się w górę złotego pyłu. Opadłem na kolana ze zmęczenia. Wszyscy przyszli do mnie. gratulowali mi Chejron podniósł mnie. Wszyscy na mnie w patrzyli. -Hanks. Nad twoją głową. Zostałeś przydzielony.-odparł Percy. Spojrzałem nad swoją głową. Tam był znak. Znak przypominał... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach